This invention relates to safety devices for roller skates and, more particularly, to a lighting system indicating the presence of a roller blader and the skating action thereof.
The use of in-line roller skates, commonly referred to as roller blades, is a popular one. This popularity has increased the appearance of roller bladers in the early evening and nighttime hours. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide means to indicate the presence of such roller skaters. It is also desirable to provide an illumination system for lighting a skating path of the roller blader as well as to indicate to companion skaters the skater's braking action.
Although reflector strips are available to indicate to third parties the presence of a skater, such strips are not effective in the dusk hours, particularly if passing motorists do not have their car lights on. Moreover, such reflector strips do not provide any illumination for the skater's path or indicia to companion skaters that the skater is performing a braking action.
Even though flashlights are available to illuminate the skating path, the use of such lights is a cumbersome one. Also, a skater who initiates his/her skating in the daylight hours is unlikely to carry a flashlight if the skating is not intended to extend into the dusk and/or nighttime hours. Moreover, such flashlights will not effectively indicate the skater's presence to third parties and/or the skater's braking action to fellow skaters.
In response thereto I have invented a lighting system for use with roller blades, roller skates, or the like that provides lights to indicate to third parties the presence of a roller skater as well as a headlight which illuminates the skating path. Additionally, my lighting system indicates the braking action of the skater to companion skaters.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a lighting system for use on roller blades or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lighting system, as aforesaid, which is easily associated for functional use with roller blades or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lighting system, as aforesaid, which illuminates the skating path of the roller blader.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lighting system, as aforesaid, which indicates the braking system of a skater.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a lighting system, as aforesaid, which is easily rechargeable for subsequent use.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.